The New Dark Lord :The Potter children's destiny
by Adria1999
Summary: This is mostly in Albus and Rose's POV oh and also Snow's as well so try to sick with me on this, it might get confusing at some parts. Potter and weasly children's story.
1. The Sorting

Albus Pov

Sitting in the train on the way to Hogwarts, was about the most nerve-wracking and excited experience of my life. As I watched many students walking along the corridors to join their friends, I had a sense of lonliness. My only friend so far was Rose, who was my cousin so she was a sense of permanet friend at Hogwarts. I looked over to her and saw that she was just as nervous as I was, she had bushy red hair, a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and intelligent brown eyes. It wasnt intil the trolly came and went when a boy with blonde hair the color of straw, and had icy blue eyes opened the compartment door and slipped in. He looked shy and he looked down to his feet, "Can I join you, every where else is full." He asked quietly. I glanced at Rose and she nodded, "Sure." I told and he sat down quickly and looked terrified to be in our presence. "I am Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter." Rose introduced, and the boy seemed to pale slightly. "I-I'm Scourpius M-Malfoy." the boy stammered, and I smirked slightly, now knowing why he was afraid to be with us. "Dont worry we wont bite." Rose laughed lightly, but her eyes were slightly wary of this boy. Scourpius gave a faint smile and lifted his head slightly, I didnt smile at him though I was still wary about this newcomer. After all his Dad was horrid to my Aunt, Uncle and father when they were at Hogwarts, so it could mean he could do the same to us. "I am not like my Dad Potter, I wont treat you as bad as he did your family." Scourpius said abruptly and Rose and I stared at him startled by his statment. "Besides, you guys are the only people I know now at Hogwarts. And I dont think starting off in my first year would be good with no friends." Scourpius said sarcastically, a slight bitterness in his vocie. And I immediatly felt sorry for Malfoy, "Oh where here Albus! Were here!" Rose squeaked excitedly and she jumped up and did a little nervous jig. I hid a laugh and smiled slightly at her, but inside my stomatch was jumping with nerves. As we got off of the train and onto the platform, we heard a booming vocie "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid bellowed. As soon as me and Rose walked up Hagrid's face split into a huge grin, "Hello Albus! Rose!" Hagrid boomed. Scourpius seemed to shake slightly as Hagrid gave him a slightly cold look, "Well you must be Draco Malfoy's boy eh?" Hagrid asked cooly and Scourpius nodded timidly. Hagrid snorted in contempt and turned brightly back to me and Rose. "Come on yer' lot lets get to the boats." Hagrid grinned, "FIRS" YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Hagrid bellowed and in groups all of us followeed him.

As we waited in the corridor outside of the Great hall, I was a ball of tight nervous energy and so was Scourpius and Rose. Rose and Scourpius were chittering away a mile a minute and I was getting a headache, just then Professer Neville Longbottom came out and smiled at all of us. "Were ready for you." he annouced and winked at me and Rose, "Follow me." Professer Longbottom said and we followed him in a straight line into the Great Hall. The house tables were mostly full and the hall was full of talk and excitement for the new year. But as soon as we walked in everyone fell silent in anticapation of who was going where. "As I call your names, you will come up here and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professer Longbottom informed us, and he unrolled a long peice of parchement. "Abbot, Lila!" Longbottom cried out and a timid looking girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool, the sorting hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lila looked a little faint but she walked over to the cheering Hufflepuff table with a smile on her face. And thats how the sorting went intil a name caught my attention "Riddle, Snow."Longbottom annouced and at that name whispers broke out into the hall. "Quiet down now." Longbottom told the students sternly, and a girl that was behind me came up to the stool and sat down. She had pale skin, and snowy white blond hair and all the boys seemed to be captivated by her beauty even if she was only eleven. She had pale moss green eyes, and she looked straight at me and my headache increased to a burning sensation. "Ah!" I whispered and rubbed my forehead, Rose looked at me in concern, but didnt say anything. Longbottom placed the sorting hat on her head, it took about five whole minutes when "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted. The Gryffindor table burst into appluase and hoots and hollers, the girl smiled faintly and sat down at the table. James patted her on the back and she smiled a little more brightly, i watched her intil "Weasley, Rose." Longbottom annouced. Rose walked up there and sat on the stool and eagerly jammed the hat herslf upon her bushy hair, "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted and I grinned and the Gryffindor table broke into appluase and James went "Yeah Rose!". Rose sat next to the blond girl, who smiled at her in welcome. "Potter, Albus" Longbottom annouced and my stomatch errupted in butterflies, I swallowed hard as I walked up there and sat on the stool. Longbottom winked at me and put the sorting hat on my head, _"Hmm difficult... just like your father i see...a thirst to prove yourself, a good heart and not a bad mind ethier...but whats this? Oh ho not Slythrien Eh? You could be great you know? I suggested the same thing to your father...No? Well then it better_ _be _GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat finished and I heared the last word echo through the Hall. I smiled in relief and I climbed off the stool and sat on the other side of the blond girl, she smiled at me and I blushed a deep red. She gave a tinkling laugh and gave me a even brighter grin, "Hi I'm Snow." she smiled and looked at me expectantly. "Oh uh I'm Albus." I mummered blushing deeply again, what was wrong with me? "Nice to meet you Albus." Snow said brightly and served herself some mashed potatoes. Gheesh how on earth am I such a blushing stammering idiot around her?


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Author's note!**

**Opps I forgot to add scourpius to the sorting.**

**He is in Gryffindor along with Snow Rose and Albus**

**Just o let you know bye!**


	3. Unearthing a secret or trying to

Albus Pov

_2 weeks later..._

"I cant believe he sent me a howler." Scourpius whispered, a little pale as he stared at the unmistakable red envelope. "Well open it soon." warned Rose as smoke started to emit from the envelope, "Scourp." I warned but Scourpius refused to touch it. Then the howler just exploded and an angry man's vocie filled the Great Hall, "SCOURPIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU PLACE IN GRYFFINDOR! OUR WHOLE PUREBLOOD FAMILY HAS ALWAYS BEEN IN SLYTERIN, AND HERE YOU GO AND PLACE THE NEXT LINE IN GRYFFINDOR! I AM OUTRAGED! YOU ARE LUCKY I DONT PULL YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS!" with that the howler chewed itself up and its remains fluttered onto the table. Scourpius stared at it in fear, as if he sadi anything it would start yelling again. The hall was silent but a minute after the howler went silent, they started up with their chatter again. "Its okay Scourp, its not going to bite now." I informed him and Scourpius snapped out of his daze, and silently cleaned up the scraps of paper. Rose looked at him in pity as he headed off early to class, "That must really suck for him." A light vocie said next to me. I jumped and looked in the direction to the vocie, my heart nearly jumped to my throat. Snow sat next to me and she was looking in the direction Scourpius retreated, a slight frown marred her perfect face and a look of pity was there. "To be the one to change his family history and get the bitter end of it." Snow finished and she looked straight at me, a look of deep sadness reflected at me but instantly it was gone. She got up and headed out of the Hall before I could even utter a word, Rose watched her with wariness and I got annoyed. "What's your problem with her Rose?" I snapped and she looked at me eyebrows raised, "If you want to know, something is not right about her Albus. I looked up her last name and the only way to have the name of Riddle is darn near immpossible." Rose explained and i looked at her in pointed confusion. She sighed in amusment but she instantly went serious again, "The only way she can have the last name of Riddle is if she is related to Tom Riddle." Rose said gravely. My mouth dropped open in disbelief "You mean she is related to Voldemort?" I asked out loudly and many people stared at me while Rose said shush! "Albus!" she snapped and I winced, "Sorry." I whispered, but Rose glared at me angrily. She silently got up and walked away from me with her nose up in the air, I watched her go in confusion. I saw many of the Gryffindors were staring at me so I got up and left for class as well.

_4 months later..._

"Alright class today we will be transfiguring matches into pins, and you will be doing it in partners." announced Professer Mayweather. She walked back over to her desk and started to read off partners, "Rose Weasley and Scourpius Malfoy." Rose and Scourpius looked at each other and Scourpuis edged closer to her. "Darlene Longbottom and Don Finnegan." Darlene blushed as Don looked at her and grinned, "Albus Potter and Snow Riddle." Butterflies erupted in my stomatch as I looked across the room and Snow caught my eye, I havent talked to her in four months and she still seemed to be the same. Professer Mayweather continued reading off names, then she told us our partners are the ones who we are going to sit next to for the rest of the year. As I sat in my assigned seat, Snow walked up to the front and grabbed our matches. As she sat next to me a heavy blanket seemed to come around us, and I felt the heat of a blush creep up to my cheeks. I glanced at her and saw her cheeks were also tinted pink and her match was already pointy. A half an hour later I heard her sigh in triumph and I knew she susscefully transfigured her match into a pin, I grunted in frustration as mine was still only pionty. "Here want me to help you?" she whispered softly to me and my heart skipped a beat, I glanced at her and she was watching my failed attempts to transfigure the match. I nodded silently and she put her hand on top of mine, I stiffened. A sharp pain in my head made me wince and I rubbed my head with my free hand, as the pain dulled I saw that Snow was watching me anxiously, a worried expression on her face. But she quickly covered it up and started to explain how to do it correctly, "You got it now?" she asked me and I nodded and she let go of my hand. A sense of disappointment flooded over me, her soft warm hand comforted me and seemed to make my nerves go away. But as soon as it was gone I felt a little cold and all my nerves came back, but at the end of my class I had sucessfully transfigured my match. I smiled as Scourpius grumbled about stupid homework in the common room, Rose giggled and we were all joking around when I noticed Snow sitting alone by the fireplace. She seemed lonely, Rose saw who I was looking at and her face hardened, "Albus dont she doesnt seem right." Rose hissed and Scourpius looked at her confused while I looked at her in annoyance, "Hey Snow." I called to her, she looked at me in confusion. I gestured silently for her to join us, she smiled shyly and started to walk over to us. She sat next to me on the couch and I smiled at her, "Snow meet my cousin and bestfriend Rose and Scourpius." I introduced her to them. Scourpius smiled in welcome and gave her a little wave, she waved back and blushed slightly. But she looked a little startled when she saw Rose was glaring at her, suddenly she started to glare cooly back at Rose. "Do you have a problem with me?" she asked cooly and Rose continuing to glare at her asked "Are you somehow related to Tom Riddle?" she asked and Snow gasped. I glared daggers at Rose as Snow's face filled with shock and outrage, "How dare you say I am related to him! I may have his same last name, but it doesnt give you the right to suggest I have my last name because of him." Snow hissed quietly at her and Rose blushed a deep red. "I am sorry." Rose apologized stammering slightly, but Snow looked at her with clear dislike and she looked to me with apology. "Sorry I have to go." She told me and basically almost ran from the common room and ran up to her room, I glared angrily at Rose and she quickly tried to explain. "Al-" she started but I was already up and moving, I walked up the staircase to my room and continued and finished my homework by myself. Scourpius joined me in our room we shared and he sat on his bed, and sighed loud enough that I looked at him and I set down my assignment. "What's up?" I asked him and he reguarded me cooly, "You know Rose is in a right state downstairs. She burst into tears as soon as you left the common room and ran up to her room." Scourpius burst out and I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "She deserves it Scourp." I told him and he snorted. I looked at him "What?" I asked and he looked me straight in the eye, "Well it is unsual that her last name is Riddle and she has never metioned her father or grandfather's names, and that she always covers her forehead and that she is so mysterious." Scourpius said suspiciously but I shut his musing down immediatly, "She is not related to Voldemort Malfoy!" I snapped and Scourpius shut his mouth and looked down sheepishly. "I am going to bed." I said abruptly and I pulled my tapesrtys shut and I blocked out Scourpius from talking to me.


	4. The Catastrophic Train Ride

Albus Pov

Rose and Scourpius tried to talk to me the next day, but I was in no mood to deal with their apologzies. But when I saw Snow the next day I ignored them both for the whole day as if they didnt exist, Snow's face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot as she smiled waterly at me. I sat next to her at the Great Hall and she frowned at me for a second, "Where is Scourp and Rose?" She asked me and I gave my plate a bitter smile. "I am ignoring them. Why?" I answered her and her frown deepened. "Why?" she asked and I looked at her solemly "Because of what they accused you of." I told her and her mouth fell in disbelief, I looked farther down the table and saw Scourpius comforting Rose who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Snow looked over to her and she shook her head "Albus it's not your problem it's mine. Dont break apart your family because of me." Snow told me softly and she got up and walked away from me, I watched her go then I turned baxk to look at Rose and Scourpius. My heart nearly exploded when Rose reached out to Snow as she walked by, Snow stopped and looked at her her face hard but as Rose talked her face softened and she walked away. Rose looked back down to the table and sniffled while Scourp put a comforting hand on her shoulder, he looked at me his eyes were hard and he glared at me cooley and I returned it back at him. I got up and walked after Snow to class as I walked by Rose turned to me and whispered "Al-" But I ignored her and walked on, behind me I heard a fresh sob burst from Rose.

_One Month later..._

As I got on the train heading for platform 9 and 3 quaters, I stiffened when Rose and Scourpius walked into my compartment and sat down. Rose glanced at me while Scourpius acted if I didnt exist there, both of them stiffened when Snow came in and I gave her a bright smile. She sat next to me and smiled brightly "Hi Al. What are you doing for christmas?" she asked me and I shrugged "I dont know. I am going to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's with my family, and then with them we are going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasleys." I told her and I was careful not to mention Rose, Rose noticed and she winced while Scourpius glared at me. I glared back at him "Got something to say Malfoy?" I said cooley and he flinched and his face turned pink with anger "Yeah. When are you going to get over it?" Scourpius spat through clenched teeth and I glared at him. "When I do." I growled and Snow's eyes seemed to have widened and so did Rose's, I could tell they couldnt get why bestfriends are sharing deep dislike at one another. "Al how come your being so mean?" Rose asked her eyes starting to water and i started to get annoyed "Because of you." I growled and she shrank back into her seat while Scourpius jumped up "You know she was awreck while you ignored us! And you dont seem to care and she is your family!" Scourpius roared and I jumped to my feet as well "I do care! It's just...It's just." I couldnt finish and Scourpius smiled in triumph, and I looked back at Snow pleadingly and she got to her feet."You guys just come here to meak me and Albus upset or just for a place to sit?" Snow said cooley. Rose also got to her feet and her eyes seemed to scream for forgiveness, "Please Snow i am so sorry for what I did and what I asked. I want my cousin back and it seems the only way for that is for you to forgive me." Rose pleaded and looked a Snow pleadingly. Snow heistated and she looked at me I looked back at her and i knew my eyes gave away my emotions, I wanted to be friends with Rose and Scourpius again and Snow knew it. She looked back at Rose and Scoupius who were looking at her pleadingly, Snow breifly closed her eyes and she sighed and she looked back at them. "Ok I forgive you. But I only will deal with you for Albus." And with that she sat down and Rose gave a excited squeal and hugged me hard, I slowly put my arms around her and I looked a Scourpius who for the first time in a month, didnt look at me with a glare I looked at him sadly our friendship was in tatters and I didnt think it would be the same.

_Three hours later..._

"Wow did you hear? Teddy and Victiorie are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rose told me eyes wide, I laughed at her shocked expression. In the mere hours we have finally spoken, we have sank back into the old routine as bestfriends. But in the backround Snow and Scourpius sat stiffley not really talking to us, I looked at Snow and frowned "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her and Rose's face dropped a little. Snow's eyes dropped sadly and tears pooled in her eyes, Scourpius now looked at her in concern when I started to panic. "Snow!Snow what's wrong?" I asked and took her hand, Snow shook her head and ripped her hands away and covered her face with them. She was shaking, "Snow!" she looked at me silent tears slid down her cheeks, I didnt know how to comfort her. "I-I dont know were to go." She gulped and covered her face again, this time Rose frowned "What do you mean?" she asked. Snow didnt answer but Scourpius figured it out first, he sat up straight and his eyes shown with sympathy "Ethier your homeless and dont have any family or your parents abandoned you." Scourpius thought and Snow raised her head and glared at him coldly and Scourpius seemed to pale. "Yeah my Aunt and Uncle threw me out . My brother skipped out years ago. So I have nowhere to go." Snow hissed and hid behind her hands again, Rose was now staring at her, sympathy was in her eyes and I was looking at her sadly. The train pulled to a stop as soon as I thought my brilleant plan, "Hey! You can totally come to my place for Christmas!" I suggested excitedly. Snow looked at me in confusion while Rose gasped, "You think Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will let you Al?" I shrugged but I was determined. As we climbed off the train Scourpius caught sight of his dad, and muttered a goodbye and slunked off to his fuming father. Rose squealed and raced towards my Aunt and Uncle, who smiled and gave her each a warm hug. "Watch it Al!" James boomed as he bumped me trying to get a hug from Mom and Dad, I laughed and looked back to Snow. She seemed very shy and seemed unsure were to go, I gestured silently to come towards us. Dad frowned towards her slightly and he nugged Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, "Hey Ron, Hermione? Does something seem familiar about that girl to you?" Dad asked and Aunt Hermione frowned. "Yes but I cant remember Harry." She told him while Uncle Ron shrugged, "She is as pale as You-know-who." Uncle Ron joked. But instantly Aunt Hermione gasped and Dad paled, "Ron! How could you say that!" Aunt Hermione shreiked and Uncle Ron winced "Hey! It was only a joke!" He defended. Dad looked at Snow and Mom took his hand, "What's wrong Harry? I havent seen you this pale since the Battle." Mom asked him softly and he glanced at her. "I dont know Ginny...she does seem like him...but she doesnt radiate evil or coldness...just sadness and my scar hurts and it scares me." Dad whispered and Mom gasped "But thats not possible." Aunt Hermione whispered. I watched my family like a ping pong match, and I saw Rose flash me a triumphant grin and I gave her a cold glare. "Harry is it possible for her to be related to Voldemort?" Aunt Hermione asked and I heard a small gasp behind me, I whirled around to find Snow standing behind me with tears in her eyes. "Mom? Dad? What are you talking about?" James asked his brow furrowing in confusion, Mom put a faux smile on for James and Lily and told them nothing was wrong while Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Dad debated on who Snow was. I looked at Snow pleadingly "Snow-" I started but she gave a sob and ran away from me, I looked back at my family and saw they eavesdropped on me and Snow. "She's my bestfriend Dad." I whispered at them and I raced off after Snow, "Albus!" I heard my familys echoed cries but i didnt go back i had to make things right with Snow.


End file.
